En diez dias
by La piketua
Summary: Cho se a propuesto hacr que Hermione se olvide de estudiar para los estasis cuando faltan 10 dias para estos.
1. Dia 1

Ni Harry Potter ni ninguno de su personaje me pertenece. Yo solo los utilizo para crear historias que para la real escritora de estos libros no tendrían sentido alguno.

Bueno aquí les dejo el primer cap.

DIA 1

POV Cho

Me encontraba sentada en clases al lado de Harry Potter, el pelinegro novio de Ginny Weasley

-Cho, porque miras tanto a Mione.- dijo de repente Harry, voltee a mirar lo enseguida con una sonrisa reposando en mis labios. Hace unas horas me había propuesto algo, faltaban diez días para los éxtasis y yo lograría distraer a esa castaña de ellos aunque fuese lo último que hiciese.

-Sabes que me gusta Harry.- dije tranquilamente, Harry aunque amigo de la castaña, jamás le diría nada sobre mis sentimientos. Porque él me respetaba como amiga.

-SI pero, nunca te quedas mirándola de esa manera, acaso hay algo que no me has dicho.- infirió del chico con una sonrisa picara, yo mire a la castaña que tan concentradamente escribía todo de una manera casi desesperante.

-Lograre distraerla de los éxtasis estos diez días. Ella sabe lo suficiente para pasar esos exámenes.- dije con tranquilidad y sé que una sonrisa cruzo mi moreno rostro.

-Da eso por fracasado Cho, nadie distrae a Hermione de sus estudios, menos diez días antes de los éxtasis.- dijo Harry, muy seguro, yo le demostraría que Hemione Granger no era ciega y no podría resistirse a mis encantos, ella podría ser bastante antisocial, bastante impaciente, bastante (DEMASIADO) estudiosa, bastante Imperativa pero no era ciego.

-Eso lo veremos Harry, eso lo veremos.- dije yo con una sonrisa y volviendo a prestar atención a la castaña que seguía escribiendo con un fervor desesperante, daban ganas de coger su pluma y partirla para que dejara de escribir como loca.

La clase termino y ella salió disparada como cañón hacia la biblioteca, no hay que ser adivino para saberlo, yo calmadamente la seguí. Cuando llegue a la desolada biblioteca la vi a lo lejos, rodeada de montanas de libros.

Me acerque en silencio, pero al estar más cerca comencé a pisar con mis tacos fuertemente en el suelo. Vi como ella, detrás de los libros se movía impaciente. Entonces comencé a raspar una mesa, creando un sonido bastante molesto.

Hermione volvió a moverse molesta y yo deje de hacer ruido para sentarme a su lado con una sonrisa. Me quede en silencio un rato, hasta que la vi levantar los ojos del libro y centrarse en mí únicamente.

¿Qué quieres Cho?- pregunto impaciente y mirándome de una forma, que si sus ojos fueran varitas me hubieran lanzado vente metros lejos. Yo deje salir una sonrisa ladeada y me incline hacia ella.

-Yo, hay Granger, si te dijera lo que quiero seguramente me lanzarías lejos.- dije sonriendo tranquilamente, la vi mirarme inquieta y alejarse un poco, una seriedad increíble en sus ojos.

-Habla claro Cho, estoy estudiando así que termina, que hay personas que si aprovechamos el tiempo.- y ahí estaba, sus palabras sarcásticas, yo al mire levantado una ceja.

-Sabes, no quiero irme, se me antoja estudiar contigo.- dije antes de tomar un libro y fingir que leía concentradamente el libro. Hermione me miro con duda y luego vi como comenzaba de nuevo con su lectura, luego de unos segundos fingí que el libro se me caía al suelo.

-Mira lo que has hecho, puedes haberlo roto.- dijo Hermione bastante molesta, yo la mire, aun sin recorrer el libro y luego rodé los ojos. Me levante de la silla y me doble hacia adelante para coger el libro, dándole a Hermione una vista perfecta de mis bragas, ya que mi falda era un poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo.

Me quede en esa posición por algunos segundo y luego me senté con el libro en mis manos, notando que Granger tenía las mejillas algo sonrojada y miraba muy fijamente el libro frente a ella.

-Ves, tu hijo está a salvo.- dije con una sonrisa, estoy segura que ella no puede concentrarse en su lectura ahora. Volví a fingir que leía y luego de unos minutos decidí sacarme la corbata y algunos botones de la camisa.

Vi como los ojos de Hermione viajaban hacia mi cuerpo cuando me saque la corbata y también note como ella negaba molesta cuando sus ojos viajaban al inicio de mis pechos y ella con rapidez volvió a mirar el libro, ahora con coraje.

-¿Estas molesta Hermione?- pregunte, mirándola como quien no sabe lo que ha estado haciendo, ella me ignoro. Puedo ver en sus ojos lo impaciente que esta, como aseada que me largue.

-Siempre tan educada con los maestros y me estas ignorando.- dije bastante seria, aunque por dentro está muy divertida por la situación y me gustaba estar sentada con ella, aunque solo fuera viendo lo hermosa que era.

Ante mis palabras Hermione levanto la mirada hacia mí, me miro con coraje, con cansancio y con desesperación.

-No estoy molesta Cho, solo que no me dejas estudiar. Quedan nueve días y seis horas para los éxtasis y tu no me dejas estudiar.- me dijo la castaña, seguramente queriéndome decir en palabras elegantes que me fuera. Pero yo me hice la desentendida y me levante, acercándome más a ella.

-Siendo así creo que debería hacer lo que vine a hacer.- dije con una sonrisa, Granger me seguía con la mirada, sin decir nada mas la tome de la nuca y la jale hacia mí, levantándola de la silla y estrellándola contra mis labios.

Oh, sus labios eran tan suaves y tenían un sabor como a vainilla mezclado con algo que no llego a distinguir. Ella se quedo quieta, impactada, yo cerré los ojos y seguí moviendo mis labios con tranquilidad sobre los de ella.

Delinee con mi lengua sus labios y la sentí jadear, aprovechando eso introduje mi lengua y un jadeo involuntario Salió de entre mis labios al probar el dulce sabor de ese aliento.

Mis manos en su delgada cintura, haciendo que quedáramos más cerca y notando el calor que de ella irradiaba. Note que ella colocaba sus manos en mi cabello, acariciando con lentitud pero seguridad. Ella empezó a responder mi beso, intentando llevar mi ritmo apasionado.

De un movimiento logre colocarla encima de los libros de la mesa y la bese con más pasión, recostándome sobre ella. Besándola como si no hubiera un mañana, la sentí jadear cuando comencé a besar su cuello, centrándome en su punto de pulso.

Eso era todo por hoy, volví a besarla en los labios y luego me aleje. Tome mi corbata, le dedique una sonrisa y comencé a alejarme con unas simples palabras.

-Nos veremos luego Hermione, estudia.- dije con una sonrisa, dejándola jadeante sobre sus hermosos libros, con el cabellos mas desordenado que nunca y seguramente con una sensación de necesidad que no la dejara estudiar en lo que queda de día.

Si, logre despegarla de sus estudios el primer día, solo nueve días mas y abre logrado mi misión, no solo eso, abre conseguido que esa castaña impaciente sea mi novia.

La llevare al borde de su impaciencia y entonces será ella la que se olvidara de los estudios y vendrá a buscarme para que termine lo que voy a comenzar todos los días pero…lo que nunca terminare hasta que sea ella, la que venga hacia mí.

Con una sonrisa de triunfo me dirigí a mi sala común, a tumbarme en mi cama y descansar hasta que sea la hora de la cena. Donde vería a Granger, quien seguramente se sonrojaría al verme y sus pensamientos volverían a recordar lo que sucedió en la biblioteca y esos recuerdos no la dejarían estudiar para sus amados éxtasis.

.

Espero que les haya gustado.

SI quieren que continúen déjenmelo saber con un Review.

Besos y Saludos para todos.


	2. Dia 2

Acá esta el segundo Capítulo.

Día Dos

POV Hermione

No he podido dormir en toda la noche, dando vueltas en la cama, recordando lo que sucedió. Lo extraño es que, de alguna manera me había gustado sentir a Cho pegada a mí. Era algo que no podría si quiera entender, yo jamás me había fijado en ningún chico (menos en una chica), solo tenía ojos para mis estudios.

Aunque, sinceramente cuando Cho me beso, yo sentí que los estudios pasaban a segundo plano, pero no se la razón, porque Cho no me gusta, ni siquiera me cae bien, solo le hablo por cortesía. En cambio ella, ella actúa de forma que me inquieta.

Como si fuéramos amigas, no amigas no, las amigas no se besan, Cho actúa como, no sé explicarlo. Y mira que hay muy pocas cosas que yo no sepa explicar. Eso es lo que me inquieta y no me deja dormir, ni estudiar.

Ese es otro punto, he perdido seis valiosas horas de estudio por culpa de Chang, las seis horas que en el día de ayer me sobraron habían quedado inutilizadas por culpa de esa morena asiática.

Porque…después de ese beso que me dio, mi cabeza se hizo un caos y aunque quisiera obligarla a leer los grandes tomos simplemente el rostro de Cho aparecían en las páginas, o escuchaba su voz y cuando miraba no había nadie.

-Es un nuevo día, hoy podrás estudiar Mione, tendras todo el día para estudiar.- dije a mi misma mientras me sentaba en la cama, era viernes y tenía entendido que los profesores habían decidido hacer una junta de no sé qué y no podrían dar clases.

Me levante de un salto, notando al fin que el sol ya había salido. Me acerque a la ventana y observe afuera, no había casi nadie, podría estudiar al aire libre. Oh estudiar, que bendita dicha, estudiar era lógico, mis amados libros jamás lograban dominarme, ni cambiarme, ni lograban que tuviera ganas de hacer cosas…cosas pervertidas.

Al contrario de mis libros, Cho…no, no quiero pensar en ella hoy, porque realmente necesito estudiar, si no me preparo para los éxtasis, si no logro pasarlos, oh que desgracia mas grande. Automáticamente dejaría de ser la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts para convertirme en la mas bruta, sin ofender a los que son brutos, no, brutos no…nadie es bruto… a los que aprenden con más lentitud.

Luego de un baño rápido me calce y salí de mi habitación, bastante molesta para que negarlo, todo por culpa de Lavender quien se había antojado de meterse al baño cuando yo estaba adentro y había comenzado con sus criticas "CONTRUSTIVAS"

-Hay Hermione estas demasiado delgada, no estoy diciendo que estés en huesos pero tu entiendes, ese cabello tuyo ni mojado deja de ser un nido de pájaros.- había dicho tan pronto entro la pelirrubia. Para luego comenzar con una charla estúpida mientras se peinaba.

-Hermione sabias que Ron es muy codiciado últimamente, me extraña que no estés detrás del, siempre pensé que después de la guerra terminarían juntos. A veces me pregunto por qué no tienes novio, he llegado a pensar que eres lesbiana pero…pienso de nuevo y me digo… ella es tan pulcra, tan recatada a las normas que, sería casi, no, casi no, simplemente imposible.- y la charla hizo que mi mal humor aumentara.

Ahora saliendo por el Hall de entrada me siento más relajada, hacia un viento rico, uno que movía con dulzura mi cabello y acariciaba con amor mi rostro. Me dirigí a un árbol apartado y abrí un libro…no tuve tiempo de leer una línea cuando sentí que alguien se acercaba, lo sé porque la persona está caminando arrastrando los pies y asiento sonar la grama…cosa que solo yo podría escuchar claro.

Intente olvidar el ruido pero escuche un chapoteo, me había colocado cerca del lago…ya que era el lugar más vacio, levante un poco la miraba solo para ver a Cho subida en su escoba tocando el agua, mejor dicho…haciendo ruido con el agua. A pesar de eso, una hermosa ¿Desde cuándo sus sonrisas me parecen hermosa? no lo sé.

Ella tenía la vista en el azul cielo, parecía que no se percataba de que me sacaba de concentración. Luego de unos minutos la vi volar lejos, suspire, mire otra vez mi libro y me dispuse a leer pero… estoy comenzando a creer que alguien está intentando acabar mi corta, por no decir inexistente, paciencia.

Unas risas a lo alto me hicieron sacar la vista de mi libro, el choque de molestia que se instalo en mi estomago fue enorme, allí subidos en escobas estaban Ron y Cho, ambos se persigan entre risas. Entonces las palabras de Lavender rodaron a mi mente: Ron está muy codiciado últimamente.

Sería entonces que… que Cho estaba tras Ron, pero, pero si es así. ¿Por qué me beso? No quería verla con alguien más, no sé porque pero…solo imaginar a Cho dándole a Ron el mismo beso que me había dado a mi…me hacia apretar los puños con coraje.

-Te veo luego Ron.- grito de repente la asiática perdiéndose detrás de un mural del castillo, vi a Ron sonreír e irse, claro que ninguno había notado mi presencia debajo de ellos.

Uno, Dos, Tres… suspire e iba aprestar atención al libro, antes de leer volví a subir la cabeza, comprobando que nadie iba a volver a interrumpirme, no sé si hubiera soportado otra interrupción sin matar al que me interrumpiera.

Luego de unos minutos, comprobando que no me molestarían, mire el libro, logre leer un párrafo pequeño cuando algo pequeño golpeo en mi rostro. Sintiendo mi rostro ponerse rojo levante la mirada, volviéndome a encontrar a Cho Chang, ella sostenía un palito entre sus manos y luego utilizándolo volvió a arrogarme un papelito al rostro antes de sonreírme.

-Cho, intento estudiar, no tienes nada mejor que hacer, además de hacer ruido.- dije cabreada hasta la medula. Cho dejo el palito, resbalar a la grama y con mucho pesar note que traía unos pantalones tan cortos y blancos acompañados de una camisa a tiras color roja y un tenis. Su cabello golpeado por el viento se movía mientras ella sonreía.

Mi pecho se expandió, por primera vez notando lo bella que era la asiática (mentirosa, ayer bien que la veías hermosa cuando viste las bragas blancas. cállate cabeza)

-A veces quisiera saber porque estudias tanto, no vayas a decírmelo, porque estaríamos aquí todo el día.- me dijo Cho con otra sonrisa, tirándose a mi lado en la grama, su pegada camisa se alzo un poco revelado un plano y moreno abdomen, sus pechos se alzaban como montanas y ese bendito pantalón parecía no cumplir con su trabajo y dejaba ver casi completamente las largas, torneadas y morenas piernas.

Tragando seco levante los ojos del cuerpo de Cho y intente centrarme en la lectura pero...no leía dos palabras cuando notaba mis ojos viajando hacia la parte del abdomen de Cho que estaba todavía expuesta, comenzaba a sentir calor, sentía que las manos me sudaban y deseaba pasar mis dedos por esa piel tan hermosa.

-Qué hermoso esta el cielo, no te parece Granger.- dijo Cho, sus ojos mirando a la inmensidad azul sobre nosotras. Mire hacia allí, suspire, lo que me parecía hermoso…era Cho, CHO COMPLETAMENTE, desde sus negros cabellos, hasta sus morenas piernas.

Hermione concéntrate, Cho parece estar jugando con tu tiempo y no debes permitírselo, no, debes estudiar, olvida esa piel morena y céntrate en tu libro, el cual es hermoso, porque no tiene nada que me distraiga, no tiene pechos, no tiene manos, no tiene rostro, no tiene hermosas piernas, no tiene trasero, simplemente perfecto para estar tranquilo, creo que estoy desvariando.

-Quieres un masaje.- dijo Cho de repente, claro que yo tenía muy pensado negarme pero no llegue a decir una palabra cuando Cho ya se había colado detrás e y con sus manos acareaba mis hombros.

-Cierre los ojos ante ese sentimiento, no podría negar que se sentía muy bien y lo que más bien se sentía era como los pechos de Cho se presionaban contra mi espalda de vez en cuando.

-Estas muy tensa.- hablo Cho nuevamente, su cálido aliento se coló por mi oído y en lugar de sentir palabras sentí una lamida en mi oído, aunque creo que Cho realmente lamio mi lóbulo, pero no estoy segura porque cuando estoy con ella dejo de pensar claramente.

-Relájate.- la tensión fue desapareciendo pero regreso de golpe cuando sentí a Cho comenzar a extraer mi túnica.

-Déjame, no te voy a desnudar Granger, solo quiero tener más contacto con tus hombros.- susurro cálidamente, demasiado cerca de mi oreja, erizándome todos los vellos. Ella coloco la túnica…oh Dios me siento tan bien…ni siquiera sé donde puso la túnica, y no me importa porque en estos momentos solo las manos de Cho tenían importancia.

-relax- volvió a susurra contra mi oreja y tomo mi lóbulo entre sus diente, un gemido salió de mis labios. Había olvidado que estaba afuera, a plena luz del día, que debía estar estudiando, había olvidado todo, solo quería seguir sintiendo ese rico masaje en mis hombros y esas lamidas y mordiscos en mi lóbulo.

Deje caer mi cabeza un poco hacia atrás, entonces sentí algo que no pensé que sentiría…no en esos momentos. Los suaves labios de Cho sobre los míos, por un momento pensé que estaba imaginándolo, pero el aliento a chicle de frambuesas me llego al olfato. Abrí los ojos y pude ver el rostro de Cho mientras ella me besaba aun estando detrás de mí.

Lentamente me gire para hacer frente a ella, quien había abierto los ojos y ahora me miraba con sus hermosos rasgos exóticos. Su respiración había incrementado y ella tenía una sonrisa hermosa en sus labios.

-Siempre he querido hacer esto.- sin más palabras extendió sus manos y las coloco sobre mis pechos, mirándome a los ojos mientras apretaba por encima de la tela. El gemido que se escapo de mis labios me alerto, era un sonido sexy, excitado hasta el final, una que deseaba tener relaciones sexuales.

-Tu también lo deseas ¿Verdad?- Interrogo, ahora tomando mis manos y guiándolas hacia su camisa roja, podía sentir sus pechos bajo esta, me sonroje y no me atreví a hacer lo que pensaba hacer.

-No seas tímida Hermione, no cuando te estoy dando permiso a tocarme.- dijo mirándome sensualmente, capturando su labio inferior entre sus dientes para luego pasar su lengua por el mismo labio que había torturado.

Ante esas palabras reaccione, estaba tocando a Cho, dejando que me tocara, he perdido el sentido de la lógica.

Me levante y Salí corriendo el lugar, olvidando mis libros. Luego de unas dos horas de estar en una esquina de la sala común, sola claro está, decidí que debía regresar a buscar mis libros…seguro Cho los había dejado tirados allí, ya había perdido mucho tiempo con Cho, otra vez por culpa de Cho.

Salí en dirección al árbol y como yo imaginaba mis libros seguían allí, junto a mi capa. Note que el lugar estaba más solitario que antes, solo el ruido del viento hacia su presente.

Me deje caer en la yerba, depuesta acomodar mis libros e irme.

-Pensaste que me iría.- Merlín ¿Por qué eres tan injusto? levante los ojos y allí, vestida igual que antes estaba Cho Chang, una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el aire meneando dulcemente su cabellera.

-Yo… Cho, lo que paso, aquí. eso fue…eso fue- no tenia palabras para explicarlo así que mire al suelo, rendida, había aceptado que me gustaba Cho, me atraía, su cuerpo era como un imán para mi…pero admitírselo a ella era demasiado.

-Hermione, sé que me deseas. Yo también lo hago, deseo que me toque, que me beses...no solo en la boca sino, en otras partes.- Ante esa sugerencia, la boca de Hermione se seco, de repente la necesidad de partirle la boca a Cho con un beso le pareció la más adecuada.

-Yo. Me tengo que ir.- con eso yo, Griffindor de pacotilla, salí casi corriendo, olvidándome nuevamente de mis preciados libros y sabiendo que Cho me los guardaría y me los entregaría al otro día. Lo que significaba que… no podría yo estudiar el día de hoy.

Que Cho Chang había logrado sacarme de mis estudios por dos días consecutivos. Aquello me estaba llevando al borde del desquicio, necesitaba calmar ese león que ruge en mi interior, ese león que desea arrancar la ropa de Cho de su visión y… ¿Qué hacen las chicas? no estoy segura pero me hago una idea, no por algo soy la alumna as inteligente de Hogwarts.

Olvidando mis ilógicos pensamientos me dirigí a mi sala común, donde seguramente me sentaría con Ginny a escucharla hablar mientras mi cabeza volaba…volaba muy alto y se pedía en un mundo… en uno en el cual podía realizar todas sus fantasías, porque nadie la veía, nadie le reprocharía ni le diría que era una pervertida.,

.

Espero les haya gustado el cap.

No sé cuando pueda subir el próximo pero espero que sea pronto.

Review?


	3. Dia 3

Aquí está el tercer capítulo…

Gracias al que comenta

Día tres

POV Cho

He pasado la noche pensando, intentando comprender porque ese hermoso ratoncito de biblioteca le costaba tanto aceptar que quería tener sexo desenfrenado, loco y sucio conmigo.

Que le costaba a Hermione hacerme la vida más fácil en lugar de ponerme trabas. De que me gusta, me gusta y de que le gusto a ella pues es obvio o si no, no me hubiera besado con tanta pasión, deseo.

Di otra vuelta en la cama y mire el bolso de libros de Hermione y su túnica, ella había preferido dejarlos que aceptar que me deseaba…no desesperes Cho…ella terminara aceptándolo, porque si no lo acepta no estudiara nunca para sus amadas clases…Tengo ocho días para hacerla entender que…aun sin darse cuenta, ella me ama.

Volví a girar en la cama y note la tormenta que azotaba afuera, me escurrí de la cama con facilidad y me pare frente a la venta, la lluvia la golpeaba fuertemente, casi con odio.

Eleve mi mano hacia la ventana con intenciones de abrirla, de dejar que esa helada agua corriera por mi cuerpo pero…cambie de opinión. Aun en pijama Salí de mi habitación, corrí por las escaleras hasta llegar al Hall de entrada y con el pecho agitado llegue a mi destino.

Fue solo sentir la lluvia helada, lluvia que parecía querer matarte y inexplicablemente me sentí bien, porque había hecho lo que se me había antojado, si en estos instantes se me antojara ir, buscar a Hermione y follarla en cualquier esquina, simplemente lo haría…porque me siento poderosa.

Luego de unos minutos me dirigí a dentro y comencé a lamentar mi arrebato, estaba tiritando de frio, sentí como la ropa se me pagaba haciéndome sentir mas fría que antes.

-Creo que mis impulsos me llevaran a una muerte segura.- afirme entre pequeños tartamudeos me di cuenta que me había encaminado al séptimo piso en lugar de a mi sala común. El frio era más fuerte allí así que decidí ir a un lugar que estaría seguramente caliente.

Se imaginan mi sorpresa al ver a alguien entrar a la sala de los menesteres, alguien que a… las cinco y cuarenta y siete debería estar durmiendo todavía. Pero no era un sueño, delante de mi Hermione Granger…sin notar mi presencia estaba entrando a la sala de los requisitos.

Antes de que se cerrara la puerta yo me cole, Granger había formulado un hermoso lugar, aunque demasiado frio para como yo estaba. La luna llena reposaba en el cielo ennegrecido, una playa tan obscura como el cielo, la arena decoraba el suelo y un enorme árbol estaba justo frente a la playa.

-AL fin, un lugar donde nadie podrá interrumpir mi paz.- dijo Hermione, sin notarme y vi que traía un libro entre sus manos, uno que seguramente había sacado de la biblioteca al ver que todos sus amados libros los tenía yo.

No señorita, no leerás ningún libro, porque no podrás apartar tus ojos de mí.

-Dios Granger, que casualidad más grande.- dije con tono de sorpresa, Hermione dio tal brinco que yo pensé iba a terminar subida en el gran árbol al lado de la playa, su libro cayó al suelo y ella volteo a mirarme.

Su gesto cambio enseguida, antes parecía asustada y ahora…ahora parecía aterrada, pero sé que no es de mí, sino de lo que la hago sentir.

-Estas empapada.- dijo en un murmullo ronco, mirando hacia mi cuerpo, yo también mire, notando como la tela se adhería a mi piel, con rapidez me saque solté el cabello y ella me miro sorprendida.

-Me metí bajo el montón de agua que hay fuera del castillo, no quiero pescar una pulmonía así que, si quieres puedes girarte me da lo mismo.- comente, como si fuéramos simples conocidas, como si no la hubiese besado por dos días consecutivos…eso me hizo gracia y mas la cara que puso ella. Hermione debía estar muy sorprendida.

Vi como dudaba, como no sabía si girarse y perderse el espectáculo o mirarme y dejarlo grabado al rojo vivo en su memoria, al final su parte lógica decidió y se dio media vuelta mirando directamente al lado contrario.

Yo me saque la camisa delgada sin ningún problema y luego el corto pantalón, con eso comencé a caminar a la playa, dándole a Hermione la espalda. Luego voltee a mirarle, con una sonrisa picara.

Aun sin quitar mis ojos de ella, lleve mis manos al broche del sostén y sonreí placenteramente cuando me lo saque, los ojos de Hermione viajaron a mis tetas en menos de lo pensado y la vi morderse el labios.

Decidí que le jugaría una pesada broma y me deja caer sema desnuda a la arena, esta se clavaba en mi culo, en mi espalda y en la parte trasera de mis piernas.

Aun acostada allí, mirando la luna, podía sentir la mirada ardiente de Hermione, seguro matándose internamente por querer venir aquí y comprobar que mi piel sea tan suave como lo parece.

Escuche unas pisadas y reprimí la sonrisa victoriosa, entonces comenzó mi juego, mis manos viajaron a mis pechos y comencé a acariciarlos, con fuerza pero sin lastimarme.

-Oh, qué bien.- gemí, sabiendo que Hermione seguramente estaba que no daba crédito a lo que veían sus agiles ojos. Deje de masajear mis pechos y me concentre en pechacar con crueldad los pezones hasta que estoy segura…parecieron las puntas elevada de una montana.

Entonces abrí los ojos y la mire, Hermione estaba mirándome, que digo mirándome comiendo con la mirada. Lentamente comencé a bajar con mis manos por mi abdomen, y acaricie el borde de mis bragas rosas.

"No puedes hacer eso." dijo Hermione en un susurro, parecía no creerlo, la mire a los ojos mientras seguía pasando mis dedos por los bordes de las bragas.

"¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? Puedes darte la vuelta si no te gusta lo que ves y taponear tu oídos de vez." dije con una sonrisa bailando en mis labios y Hermione abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar al no tener ninguna respuesta que dar.

"Eso pensaba" dije sin dejar de sonreír y comencé a sacar las bragas, deslizándolas muy lentamente por mis morenas y torneadas piernas. Cuando las bragas cayeron al suelo, yo abrí las piernas más ampliamente, exponiéndome a Hermione.

"Oh Por Merlín." ella murmuro, sus ojos clavados entre mis piernas.

POV Hermione

Oh Dios ella no puede estar haciendo algo parecido, estoy viendo a Cho Chang…a Cho Chang desnuda. Exponiéndose ante mí sin ningún tapujo, creo que me desmayare…no, me perdería todo sus movimientos.

Ella comenzó a bajar sus dedos hacia su entre pierna, al llegar allí un gemido salió de entre sus labios al tocar su hinchado clítoris, ella comenzó hacer círculos alrededor del ya gemir incoherencias.

"Oh si, veo estrellas. SI tu fueras la que estuviera aquí Hermione, hace mucho te hubiera follado con mi lengua." gimió Cho en su delirio, sus ojos cerrados y su mano trabajando arduamente entre sus piernas.

Me centre en su mano y note que insertaba dos dedos en su interior, haciendo un sonido húmedo al meter y sacar sus dedos…pronto los dos se convirtieron en tres y Cho gemía con más fervor.

La tentación me llego con rapidez, deseaba ir allí, tomar sus manos y sustituirlas por mi boca…deseaba besarla allí, deseaba que esos gemidos fueran causando por mi y no por sus agiles dedos.

"Oh Dios me vengo." grito de repente, vi como sus dedos se empapaban, su espalda se arqueaba y ella dejaba la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto sexy.

Trague saliva y me di media vuelta caminando a la salida, prácticamente corrí a la salida. Esto estaba muy mal, esto… ¿Qué es esto? no estoy segura, no sé que es… ¿Atracción? ¿Deseo?... ¿Amor?

Deje de correr y comencé a arrastrar los pies mirando directamente al suelo.

-¡Espera Hermione!- escuche la voz de Cho al tiempo que sentí una mano sujetando mi brazo, volta a mirarla, se había vestido pero todavía la ropa estaba húmeda.

-Te amo.- soltó de repente y me beso, no dude en responder ese dulce. Luego de unos segundos Cho se alejo, dedicándome una hermosa sonrisa y mirando directamente a mis ojos.

-Yo…me pones nerviosa.- dije mientras movía las manos, Cho dejo salir una gran sonrisa y comenzó a caricia con ternura mis cabellos.

-Tengo que irme…tengo algo que hacer.- dije antes de comenzar a caminar hacia atrás, Cho no dejo de sonreír, solo se quedo en silencio mirándome partir y con una sonrisa luminosa estampada en el rostro.

Llegue en cuestión de segundos a mi sala común, estaba algo nerviosa y con las mejillas seguramente coloradas. Tan pronto cruce el umbral de la puerta me dirigí monótonamente a mi recamara…sin notar que Ginny y Ron me habían llamado.

Me deje caer en la cama y cerré los ojos…imágenes de lo que acababa de vivir recientemente azotaron en mi cabeza. Era eso más de lo que yo misma podía soportar.

-Oh Merlín.- murmure, llevando mi mano entre mis pantalones de dormir, el solo tacto de mis dedos en mi humedad me hacía ver la gloria.

Ahora puedo decir que es un día mas no completamente desperdiciado.

.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy… Espero actualizar con rapidez, no puedo prometerlo porque acaban de empezar mis clases y todo es un lio.

SI te gusto no dudes en dejarme un Review

Saludos!


	4. Día 4

**Sorry por la tardanza pero se me pso el tiempo volando y entre las clases y otrosfic que escribo no habia notado cuanto tiempo llevaba sin actualizar  
**

**Cuarto Dia**

POV Cho

ME quede de pie con una sonrisa mientras Hermione se alejaba a toda prisa, estoy completamente segura que esa sonrisa no desaparecera de mi rostro en lo que queda de noche.

Luego de unos minutos decidi dirigirme a mi habitacion, comence a arrastrar los pies hasta la torre Ravenclaw. Al atravesar las puertas de mi sala comun escuche un hola y respondi con una sonrisa sin fijarme en la persona que estaba alli a esas horas de la noche.

Subi a mi cuarto, me cambie en ropa calida y me acoste en la cama, apoyando mi cabeza en la almohada y sonriendo me deje embargar por un profundo sueño...o cuanto amo a esa castaña, antisocial y come libros.

El ruido del agua todavia asontando en la ventana me levanto al despertar vi que todavia llovia acantaros...el agua golpeba en la ventana con coraje y truenos resonaban en el aire. Me levante y me dirigi a a ventana, viendo el cielo tapado por nubes grises.

-Vamos a a clase de Binns Cho.- me dijo Sue, una chica Ravenclaw bastante intelligente, se habia parado a mi lado con una gran sonrisa

-Claro Sue, dejame cambiarme.- dije sonriendo, y corriendo al baño, luego de unos minutos sali cambiada...envuelta en mi uniforme de Hogwarts, el cual solo consistia en un soten y unas bragas y la capa por encima...pensaran que me he vuelto loca pero es parte de mi plan... clases con el profesor duende, con Griffindor, podria ser una buena forma para descolocar a Hermi.

-Vamos.- dije y juntas salimos sonriendo, caminamos por unos minutos...sonriendo y saludando a todo aquel que nos rodeaba. Al llegar al salon del profesor duende nos sentamos, yo luego de cruzar miradas con Harry me sente con Hermione, quien se sorprendio al ver a su moreno amigo cambiarse de silla.

-Hola.- dije sonriendole, ella no respondio, simplemente se quedo mirandome y luego suspiro y atendio a Binns. Yo no escuchaba al profesor, pero se que estaba hablando de duendes, solo miraba a Hermione con una sonrisa.

Lentamente comence a bajar mi mano hacia mi entrepierna, Hermione tiene un ojo en mi y uno en el profesor. Cuando mi mano se perdio debajo de mi tunica Hermione abrio muy grandes los ojos y me miro impresionada.

-¿Quieres que te toque Hermione?- interroge cuando note que ella se habaia quedado mirandome impresionda. Ella asintio y luego nego sonrojada y presto atencion a Binns. Ignorando su respuesta cole mi mano por debajo de su tunica, debajo de su falda y toque bragas humedas.

-Ummm, tienes una piscina aqui abajo.- murmurre contra su oido, ella cerro las piernas nerviosa y con una sonrisa hice que las dejara lo suficiene abiertas como para yo poder moverme a mi antojo. Rodee u clitoris, acaricie sus paredes, me burle de ella como quise. Hermione habia apretado sus pergaminos y jadeaba muy, muy imperceptiblemente.

-Cho, venga aca.- dijo derepente Binns, di un salto creyendo que me habia cachado y saque mi mano de la tunica de una muy sonrojada Hermione. Estuve tentada a lamer mis dedos, pero no podia hacerlo frente al duente, asi que solo limpie la mano de mi tunica y me acerque a Binns.

-Llevele esto al profesor snape.- me dijo el duende entregandome una carta, quise matarlo, de tantas personas y el me envia precisamente a mi. A regañadientes sali el salon, camine a paso apresurado hacia el salon de Snape y le entregue la nota...espera la respuesta y al tenerla regrese corriendo al salon de Binns.

Cuando llegue ya solo quedaba el profesor, con resignacion le di la respueta de Snape y abandone el lugar pensando en donde podria estar Hermione. Camine por el castillo, al primer lugar que fui, fue a la biblioteca y no la encontre, subi a su torre y tampoco.

-¿Donde te metiste morena?- me pregunte a mi misma, mientras caminaba cerca del gran Sauce Boxeador...entonces como una corazonada, a mi mente llego la idea de que epodia ser que Hermione se hubiese metido alli, para no ser interumpida.

Cuando recorde la forma de abrir la entrada secreta al sauce boxeador (Harry me habia contado) entre al lugar, camine agachandome y luego me enderece. Luego de recorrer un largo pasadizo llegue a una sala, pequeña pero calida.

Y alli, en medio de un monton de libros se encontraba Hermione, creo que he llegado a tiempo. Con una sonrisa me acerque a Hermione, cuando me sente a su lado ella dio un brinco y su libro practicamente salio volando.

-Dios grandisimo, me has sustado Cho.- dijo con una mano en su pecho, sus ojos abiertos de par en par...en fin, una muy graciosa mueca.

-Lo siento. Solo queria un lugar donde estar sola.- dije, se que por la sonrisa en mis labios ella sabe que la buscaba a ella. Lentamente me saque la tunica y la coloue en el suelo, se que Hermione me mira incredula, por acostarme alli sobre mi tunica, cuando lo unico que me tapa es mi ropa interior.

-Haz como que no estoy aqui.- susurre cerrando los ojos, fingiendo estar cansada.

POV HErmione

Maldita seas Cho...¿Por que me haces esto joder?.. Hace diez minutos que Cho se acosto alli a mi lado y no puedo leer...no porque esa morena piel se ve tan suave, quiero tocarla, quiero dejar el maldito libro en una esquinacualquiera y explorar a Cho completamente.

Lentamente, sin hacer ruido, me levante del suelo y me coloque cerca de Chang. Mi mano derecha en su rodilla, acariciando la piel morena, suvi y suvi...la piel tan suave. Mi mano siguio subiendo por su plano abdomen hasta llegar a sus pechos.

-Me confundes tanto.- le susurre, mi mano izquierda subio a su mejilla derecha y la acaricie con dulzura, trace sus labios con la llema de mis dedos y di un salto hacia atras cuando Cho abrio los ojos con una sonrisa.

-No te alejes Hermione, ven.- dijo sonriendo, tomando mis manos entre las suyas, me acerque hechizada por sus oscuros ojos, hasta que estuvimos muy pegadas...ella termino de juntarnos, nuestros labios chocando con dulzura.

-Soy tuya Hermione, puedes hacer de mi lo que quieras.- me dijo mordiendo mi oreja, dejando mi mano derecha sobre su pecho izquierdo, al sentir la suave piel no puede evitar apretarlo, Cho gimio contra mi oreja y yo aprete de nuevo.

-Dejame sacarlo.- susurro Cho deshaciendo su sosten, me quede como boba viendo sus enormes tetas, creo que hasta estoy babeando. Cho sonrio y yo me trepe sobre ella, acariciando sus pechos con mis manos antes de bajar mi boca y atrapar el pezon entre mis dientes.

-Ohh siii.- gimio cho, senti su mano en mi trasero, acariciandolo con fuerza, gemi al sentir sus dedos tocar la pie de mi culo, pechizcando levemente.

-Es tan suave como imagine.- susurro cho mientras yo chupaba su pezon y ella acariciaba mi culo en toda su extension.

-Voy a joderte tan bien Hermione, que queras hacer el amor conmigo a diario, te olvidaras por completo de esos malditos libros.- hablo Cho en un quejido, yo habia estado besando sus abdomen cando escuche eso.

Suspire mientras mordia el sexo de Cho por encima de las bragas pero luego me encontre de espaldas al suelo y una cho sobre mi. Cho bajo con besos por mi cuello y con mi ayuda me saco la camisa y el sosten, me senti algo sonroada.

-Son tan bellos y grandes como imagine.- declaro la asiatica mientras acaciciaba mis pechos, arrancando gemidos de mi garganta. Luego cho comenzo a pechizcarlos y a morderlos y yo sentia que estaba en el cielo.

-Ahorra si Hermi, vas a saber lo que es hacer el amor con Cho Chang.- declaro la asiatica aun sn despegarse de mis pechos, pero puedo sentir sus dedos intentando deshacer el boton de mi pantalon.

Entonces la realidad me golpeo de golpe, ¿QUe estoy haciendo? ¿Estoy apunto de tener sexo con Cho? ¿Donde quedo mi moral? De un empujon me saque a Cho de encima, negando con la cabeza tome mi unica y me la coloque.

-Esto esta mal.- dije antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

POV Cho

ME quede de rodillas alli, medio desnuda, mirando como mi castaña abandonaba el lugar corriendo, llena de miedo e inseguridades. Suspire, entonces tome su sosten y camisa...oliendolos...olian a ella, a Hermione.

-Esto esta bien mi amor.- suspire contra su camisa, antes de comenzar a vestirme, escondi la camisa y el sosten de Mione en mi tunica y me dispuse a salir de alli para ir a clase de Transfiguraciones.

Llegaria a tiempo ya que todavia faltaban 10 minutos para que la clase diera comienzo. Con algo de tristeza abandone el Sauce Boxeador, aunque debo admitir que...ese arbol sera mi nuevo luegar favorito en todo Hogwarts.

**Ese fue el cuarto dia, actualizare pronto, bonito dia. **

**Si te gusto dejame un Review**

**Saludos  
**


	5. Dia 5

Sorry por la extrema tardanza, espero actualizar mas seguido saludos y gracias por los Reviews.

Quinto día

POV Hermione

Salí huyendo del Sauce Boxeador, huyendo de Cho…que no que no…no voy a caer…no es porque sea una chica es porque no. Tal vez luego de los estaxis pueda acercarme a ella, pero mientras no, mientras solo tengo cabeza para mis estudios… ¿Entendido Hermione? Para los libros.

Mientras caminaba recordé el momento en el Sauce boxeador pero me obligue a pensar en los éxtasis…estaban tan cerca…solo cinco días…cinco días con 3 horas, era muy poco tiempo, podrían ocurrir muchas cosas….

Al siguiente día me encontraba relajada en mi cuarto…algunos libros esparcidos a mi lado me daban tranquilidad…estaba leyendo un enorme libro de portada color marrón oscuro cuando mi lechuza dejo caer un sobre sobre mi regazo.

Abrí el sobre, saque la carta y la abrí fijándome en la perfecta letra que estaba allí escrita…y sabia de quien era…lo decía la carta.

**Hola Hermione**

**Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo, sé que estas muy molesta y que seguramente no quieres verme. Bueno yo quiero decirte que solo intento acercarme a ti porque realmente te quiero…y quiero chupar tus pezones también…okay eso no, pero va incluido. Yo te quiero…no me alejes por favor.**

**Cho Chang**

Deje caer la carta mientras mis mejillas se pintaban ligeramente al recordar a Cho chupando mis pezones...y mi cuerpo hormigueo completamente y desee que estuviera aquí. ¿Cómo lo hacia? Lograba desconcertarme sin estar frente a mi, lograba que dejara de estudiar sin hacer nada…solo una nota de…de mierda.

-Dios…Hermione…LOS EXTASIS…tienes solo cinco días y tú pensando en Cho y su boca en tus pezones. ¿Qué me pasa? Es solo una chica, si fuera un chico tendría mas sentido…pero estar así por una chica…Una chica no puede ser mas importante que mis éxtasis.- me auto regañe y me acostó en la cama con toda la intención de seguir leyendo pero a cada letra le encontraba un parecido con algo sexual.

-Si sigo así…no voy a acabar bien.-dije antes de levantarme de la cama, me sentía acorralada entre Cho y Cho y muchas Cho´s. Me acerque lentamente a la ventana, suspire y me fije en el hermoso cielo azul alumbrando los jardines…quería estudiar afuera, pero tenia miedo de salir y encontrarme con Cho…era como si ella apareciera en cualquier lugar en el que yo estuviera.

Luego de algunos minutos en silencio logre estar tranquila…así de relajada como estaba me volví a acostar a la cama y tome el libro entre mis manos para comenzar con mi calmada y continua lectura…al fin podría estudiar, al fin podría tener mi tiempo con mis libros.

POV Cho

Llevo buscando a Hermione una hora, pero no esta por ningún lado…antes la buscaba con una gran sonrisa pero…esa sonrisa ya ha comenzado a borrarse ¿Dónde esta? Como si fuera cosa del destino me encontré con Harry.

-¿Dónde esta Hermione Harry?- le pregunte al pelinegro, el me miro con una gran sonrisa y luego suspiro antes de acercarse…ya que estaba algunos metros lejos y yo le había gritado la pregunta.

-Creo que sigue en su cuarto…anoche llego diciendo que todos se habían confabulado contra ella…para que no pudiese estudiar. Estaba furiosa y dijo que no saldría de su cuarto hasta que llegasen los Estaxis.- me dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Esta loca?- no pude evitar preguntar…solo una persona mala de la cabeza se quedaba encerrada en su cuarto durante cinco días estudiando…había que estar mal de la cabeza o por lo menos no estar completamente bien.

-Esta desesperada…Hermione siempre ha sido así de exagerada con los últimos exámenes…dice que sin ellos perderá su oportunidad de trabajar en el ministerio y que terminaría trabajando limpiando los baños.- me dijo Harry con un gesto de "Lo siento, pero así es Hermione Granger y no la cambiaras"

-Ya veo…pues esta vez…yo me saldré con la mía Harry…voy a ganarle a Hermione.- le dije con una sonrisa y comencé a alejarme…mientras caminaba pensaba en lo que haría…Hermione no podía quedarse en su cuarto por cinco día. Corrí a buscar mi escoba…tenia una idea…no sabia si saldría bien o lograría molestar más a Hermione, pero no tengo otra opción.

Volé con mi escoba hasta la ventana de Hermione, me pare allí siendo cubierta por una extraña planta que Hermione tenia colocada en su ventana…la observe…estaba acostada en su cama leyendo concentradamente.

No niego que se ve hermosa estudiando pero…estudiar no es lo único en la vida…con una sonrisa pegue un pitido y me escondí…esto seria muy divertido.

POV Hermione

Al escuchar el pito dio un brinco en la cama y tome mi varita apuntando hacia todos lados… ¿Quién había sido? No hay nadie, tal vez fue productor de mi imaginación…si eso debe ser…estoy acostumbrándome a que me interrumpan y por eso imagino interrupciones.

Me volví a sentar en la cama y luego de algunos segundos me volví a concentrar en la lectura…pero…el maldito pito otra vez; ahora fue más alto, mas molesto y más claro…me gire hacia la ventana furiosa. Si veía un pajarito allí…juro que lo tomare y lo apriétale hasta explotarlo.

Me relaje al no encontrar nada, volví a acostarme en la cama…ni siquiera me había relajado cuando hubieron tres pitidos continuos…me levante de la cama…no podía ser…eso no podía ser. Maldito el momento en que los pájaros nacieron, malditos ruidos y maldito el que creo esa ventana.

Tome dos libros y salí furiosa de mi cuarto…ya que había un molesto pájaro en mi ventana me tocaría estudiar en otro lugar…en la sala común…allí no podían haber pájaros…no podían haber pájaros.

POV Cho

Vi a Hermione salir furiosa del cuarto y deje salir una sonrisa…eran las 4 de la tarde y Hermione ya estaba que echaba chispas. Me imagino que va hacia la sala común así que me bajo de la escoba y comienzo a caminar hacia la sala común Griffindor…claro que le pido la clave a Harry antes de dirigirme hacia allí.

-Tritones blancos.- le digo a la señora gorda y ella me deja pasar. Y veo a Hermione leyendo tan pacíficamente en la soledad de la sala común…la chimenea esta apagada…seguramente el ruido de la madera al fundirse le molesta. Ella no se fijo en mi cuando entre…seguramente cree que soy un estudiante normal que se va para su cuarto sin molestar.

Pero no, camino hacia el sofá frente a la chimenea…coloco los tablones de madera y de un movimiento enciendo el fuego…escucho un ruido molesto…solo me saco una sonrisa ese gesto…que maniática es Hermione.

Luego de algunos minutos en silencio la madera comenzó a hacer ruido…como el fuego la fundía…y Hermione suspiro con frustración…casi puedo escuchar el resoplido que salió de su garganta.

-Mira, no se quien seas pero…estoy estudiando…podrías irte o apagar el fuego…hace mucho ruido.- escucho la voz de Hermione, me levanto del mueble y me giro a mirarla…sus ojos se abren enorme al verme y ella bufa frustrada.

-¿Por qué no te largas a tu sala a hacer ruido?- me pregunta Hermione furiosa.

-No se me pega la gana…porque no vas a estudiar a otro lado tu.- le digo con una sonrisa y es un reto…yo no me iría y ella tampoco. Con una sonrisa me dejo caer nuevamente en el sillón…Hermione resopla varias veces pero no se va…no lo va hacer, su orgullo Griffindor no la dejara perder contra mi…y eso es exactamente lo que quiero…porque estaremos en este juego todo el día.

Fin del capitulo

Espero que os haya gustado


	6. Dia 6

**Este nuevo capítulo va dedicado a allen-walker (No quiero que muera uno de mis seguidores jejeje) y para Leyla Dniz quienes se tomaron el tiempo para dejar Review…Saludos y Besos para ustedes.**

**SEXTO DIA**

**POV Hermione**

La noche había caído hace dos horas…estoy todavía sentada en la sala común…ya no leo…no puedo hacerlo, ahora solo observo con coraje a Cho…ella sigue sentada frente a la chimenea mirando sus uñas en señal de total aburrimiento… ¡Y se aburre! ¡Tiene el descaro de aburrirse! Ósea que prefiere joderme la vida, aunque se aburra, que irse y dejarme estudiar en paz.

-Ummm, estoy cansada, creo que me voy a dormir.- le escucho decir a Cho Chang, no dude en apretar los puños hasta dejar los nudillos blancos…son las 11:45pm…ahora si se va…porque sabe que es hora de dormir y no podre seguir estudiando…me dan ganas de levantarme del suelo y tomarla por su cuello y apretar…aunque parezca sanguinario.

-Hasta que te vas para tu sala…yo pensé que te querías cambiar de torre.- dije con molestia, Cho me miro con una sonrisa y se levantó del sofá…la miro mientras se estira con pereza y luego cuando me dedica una hermosa sonrisa…y solo por un segundo mi molestia desaparece…esa sonrisa desaparece mi coraje.

-Buenas noches querida Hermione…- me dice Cho acercándose hacia mi…la silla en la que estoy sentada está temblando ¿O soy yo? No estoy muy segura de eso…Cho se acerca y un cosquilleo invade todo mi estómago al ver su rostro asiático acercarse cada vez más a mi…Cho sonríe, seguramente nota mi nerviosismo.

Su rostro está a milímetros del mío...automáticamente mis ojos se cierran, mis labios se secan…ansias de sentir los de Cho…pero el contacto no llega…abro los ojos y veo a Cho sonriéndome, la miro confundida…ella sonríe más pronunciadamente y me da un pico causando que de un pequeño brinco…ella sonríe al saber que me ha sorprendido y luego se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la salida de la sala común.

Dejándome allí, mirándola alejarse y sintiéndome confundida… ¿Cómo puede una sola persona despertar tantos sentimientos en mí? No lose y no quiero pensar en ello…pensare en ello cuando hayan acabado los éxtasis…mientras tanto tengo que esconderme de Cho, porque está claro que su meta es no dejarme estudiar. Con esos pensamientos camino hacia mi cuarto y me dejo caer cansada sobre la cama…con toda la intención de dormir.

Al día siguiente me levanto con nuevas ganas…me estire y me Salí de la cama sin poder evitar sonreír…cerré la ventana y coloque unas cortinas frente a ellas, hoy nadie me va a molestar, cerré la puerta de mi cuarto y una sonrisa se me escapo… ¿Qué harás hoy Cho Chang? ¿Derrumbaras la puerta? Mejor no lo pienso porque esa mujer es capaz de cualquier cosa.

Auch…tengo que bajar a desayunar…son las 6:34…ella tiene que estar durmiendo. Con ese pensamiento me bañe rápido y me vestí…Salí de la sala común lo más rápido que pude con toda la intención de ir, desayunar y regresar a mi cuarto sin ser interrumpida por nadie.

El Gran Salón estaba completamente vacío cuando llegue…solo una o dos personas estaban desayunando ya…me senté y comencé a comer rápidamente…no pude evitar mirar hacia todos lados…no sé porque espero que Cho Chang aparezca en una esquina gritando: Sorpresa… ¿Creíste que podrías vencerme?

-Céntrate Hermione.- me digo a mi misma…Cho no está aquí y aun así yo estoy esperando que ella venga a fastidiarme el día…pero es que lleva cinco días haciendo lo mismo… ¿Por qué no lo hará hoy? Porque vas a encerarte en tu cuarto y colocaras un hechizo silenciador…oh si…hoy no habrán Cho´s arruinando mi lectura, no habrán pájaros idiotas en la ventana…hoy al fin abra paz.

Luego de minutos termine mi comida, mire el reloj…eran las 7:39…ya debo irme…comencé a caminar rápidamente hacia mi cuarto, al llegar a la sala común salude a Ronald quien estaba sentado en uno de los sillones…medio dormido, medio despierto…medio limpio, medio sucio,

-Hermione…- Comenzó a decir Ronald, dijo algo mas pero yo no me detuve a escucharlo…solo seguí caminando hacia mi cuarto…no quería que alguien me dañara el día…hoy si quería estudiar…había amanecido con muchas ganas de pasarme el día leyendo y leyendo hasta que mi cabeza quedase game over…y mi cabeza nunca queda así.

-Paz dulce paz.- no pude evitar decir con una sonrisa mientras me dejaba caer en mi cama y abría un libro…claro que eche un hechizo silenciador antes que nada y trabe la puerta con unos cuantos hechizos.

POV Cho

Ustedes no podrían nunca imaginarse donde estoy…es un cuarto…háganse la idea de un cuarto decorado de color dorado y granate…una extensa cama, cada rincón muy recogido…muchos libros y una castaña leyendo encima de la cama.

Sí, estoy en el cuarto de la prefecta perfecta Hermione Jean Granger…y ella seguramente cree que podrá estudiar…oh castaña, eres muy poco imaginativa…les diré como llegue hasta aquí.

Flash Back

Esta mañana me levante a las seis en punto, me cepille los dientes, me cambie y Salí rumbo a la torre Griffindor…subí las escaleras de los cuartos de chicos, las cuales no tienen protección por cierto. Le grite a Harry unas cuantas veces y cuando mi moreno amigo salió, todo soñoliento le dedique una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Harry, me prestas tu capa de invisibilidad.- le dije con mi mejor sonrisa inocente, el me miro con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, pero luego volvió a meterse dentro del cuarto y minutos después volvió a salir y me entrego la capa.

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces.- me dijo Harry, asentí y abandone las habitaciones de chicos, con una sonrisa me fui a desayunar…me senté tranquilamente y comí de lo más feliz…hasta que vi una cabellera castaña entrar al comedor…me cubrí con la capa evitando que me viera y la observe mientras comía.

Ella se veía nerviosa, tal como si supiera que yo la estaba observando…creo que siente el peso de mi mirada sobre ella, seguramente la estoy volviendo loca…pobrecita ella…lo siento mi amor pero, tu no das más alternativas.

Me levante cuando ella se levantó y la seguí…camine a su lado todo el tiempo…ella no se daba cuenta, pero de vez en cuando me miraba, sin verme claro está, estuve tentada a estallar en risas muchas veces pero me contuve.

Ella saludo a Ronald al llegar a la sala común Griffindor….aprovechando ese descuido me adelante y me cole en su cuarto…y bola por eso estoy aquí mirándola.

Fin del flash back

Y estoy preparada para molestarla, he comprado un pequeño radio que hace distintos ruidos de animales…hoy toca el de un gato…y como Cronkshanks esta acostado cerca de Hermione, ella lo culpara a él…oh…siento pena por el pobre Cronkshanks, pero, él me perdonara.

Uno…dos…tres…y encendí el radio…miau…miau…miau…apague el radio cuando Hermione volteo a ver a Cronkshanks con el entrecejo fruncido y apretando ligeramente los puños.

-Cronkshanks estoy leyendo, no hagas ruido.- dijo Hermione a su gato, me mordí la lengua para no reír y cuando vi que Hermione volví a girarse a leer encendí el radio…miau…miau…y lo apague. Hermione volvió a mirar a Cronkshanks, tenía las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas de coraje…se veía tan linda.

-Cronkshanks…cállate…si no te callas tendré que sacarte del cuarto…nunca haces ruido…que te pasa el día de hoy.- le dice Hermione, al principio molesta…luego extendió su mano y le acaricio la cabeza al peludo gato antes de volver a mirar su libro.

Miau…miau…miau…

-Cronkshanks…afuera…-ahora si se había molestado la castaña, Hermione se levantó de la cama, tomo a Cronkshanks entre sus brazos, abrió la puerta y coloco a su pobre gato afuera antes de volver a cerrar la puerta y suspirar.

-Nada de ruidos.- le escucho decir, cambio el radio para que no haga ruido de gato, y ahora lo pongo a hacer ruido de sapo, y miro a Hermione…ella suspira dos veces antes de acercarse a la cama y acomodarse…

Croa…croa…croa…

Hermione cerro de golpe el libro y se giró a mirar el cuarto con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido…seguramente cree que se está volviendo loca…porque…What the fuck… ¿Un sapo en mi cuarto perfecto?

-Eso ha sido imaginación.- la escucho murmurar antes de mirar su libro y lentamente abrirlo en una de las primeras páginas…con una sonrisa espero un minuto antes de volver a encender el radio…croa…croa…

-Maldición…si atrapo a ese maldito sapo…lo voy a aplastar.- le escucho decir a Hermione y comienza a buscar por todo el cuarto, pero como estoy sentada al lado de su sexto de ropa sucia ni siquiera se ha acercado a mi…la escucho suspirar molesta y segundos después tomar su libro y salir echa un demonio del cuarto.

Luego de verla salir, me le voy detrás…apague el radio antes de hacerlo…no quería que supiera que el sapo en realidad no existía. La escucho murmurar cosas mientras baja las escaleras, caminamos en silencio…veo que se dirige a la sala multipropósitos…ella entra…yo le sigo.

Estamos en una habitación pequeña y acogedora…una habitación de paz. ¿Qué sonido puedo hacer? ¿El de un grillo? ¿Por qué no? Me acomodo en una esquina al lado de la chimenea apagada y veo a Hermione acostarse en la alfombra frente a un sillón y abrir el libro.

Cri-cri, cri-cri, cri-cri, cri-cri…

-¿Un grillo?- escucho preguntar a Hermione incrédula…mira su reloj y luego suspira…cierra el libro de golpe…yo dejo el ruido del grillo encendido…la escucho suspirar y luego de un movimiento de su varita encender la chimenea.

-Los insectos, los anfibios y mi gato están en contra mía…creo que son aliados de Cho Chang…vale Chang…por estos segundos has ganado, estoy cansada…dormiré un rato y luego buscare algún lugar lejos de ruidos.- le escucho decir a Hermione y minutos después cierra los ojos, hago silencio…luego de algunos minutos escucho su respiración acompasada.

Apago el ruido del grillo y me acerco a ella, la capa de invisibilidad aun cubriéndome…me arrodillo frente a ella…y le acaricio la mejilla, ella suspira.

-Cho.- ese suspiro salido de sus labios me saca una sonrisa…me saco la capa y la enrollo bien antes de desaparecerla con un movimiento de mi varita enviándosela a Harry. Me acuesto junto a Hermione y la abrazo…ella sonríe y sigue durmiendo y luego de minutos mirándola…yo también quedó dormida.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Espero que os haya gustado y Dejen Reviews


	7. Dia 7

**NUEVO CAPITULO**

Séptimo día

POV Hermione

Ummm…estoy abrazada a algo muy suave… ¿Abrazada a algo suave? Pero…me dormí en una alfombra… ¿Cómo es eso posible? Lentamente abrí los ojos y pegue un brinco al ver frente a mí a Cho. Ella no se dio cuenta de que yo ya no estaba entre sus brazos…solo se acomodó mejor en la alfombra y siguió durmiendo con una sonrisa.

La contemple mientras dormía…si se quedara así toda la vida yo sería feliz…una Cho durmiendo, sería igual a una Hermione feliz…un momento… ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Yo estaba sola, bueno, sola con el maldito grillo…pero sola.

Me acerque un poco a Cho y le saque los pelos negros del rostro, acariciando su mejilla con la yema de mis dedos…la escucho suspirar y una sonrisa se instala en su rostro…entonces noto algo en su bolsillo…parece un mini-reproductor de música. Lo miro curiosa… ¿Qué clase de música escuchara Chang?

Tomo el reproductor en mi manos sin quitar la vista de Cho, pero antes de poner el reproductor en marcha una parte de la anatomía de Cho llama mi atención…sus pechos marcados por la camisa blanca, la cual tiene los primeros tres botones abiertos. Automáticamente mis ojos recorren la piel que queda a la vista y acerco mi mano derecha…trazando todo lo que la camisa deja ver.

-Ummm.- le escucho murmurar a Cho con una sonrisa, atrapo mi labio inferior entre mis dientes con nerviosismo y abro un botón más de la camisa…observo el sostén azul pálido y me muerdo el labio pensando en lo bien que le queda a Cho el maldito color.

-ya…Hermione…mejor céntrate en algo mas.- me digo a mi misma y centro mi atención en el reproductor de música…lentamente presiono el botón de play y…cri-cri cri-cri… ¿Un grillo? Oh maldita seas Cho Chang.

-¡Cho!- grito en lo alto de mis pulmones, ella da un brinco asustada y yo le lanzo el reproductor que sigue haciendo el sonido de un endemoniado grillo. Cho me mira con los ojos muy abiertos y luego mira el reproductor.

-Hermione…esto…no es lo que tú crees.- me dice Cho levantándose del suelo.

-¿A no? Yo volviéndome loca y tu jugando…eres una insoportable Cho Chang.- le digo furiosa, ella me mira con los ojos inexpresivos.

-Un momento… ¿Por qué has abierto uno de los botones de mi camisa?- me pregunta Cho mirándome de manera acusadora, intentando cambiar el tema de conversación…mis mejillas se pintan de un hermoso sonrojo pero quiero mantenerme firme.

-Siempre has tenido los botones así.- le digo con indiferencia, sin mirarla a los ojos…los cuales me miran de manera acusadora.

-No, tenía tres botones abiertos, no cuatro… ¿TU puedes tocarme pero yo no?- me pregunta Cho fingiendo una indignación que claro esta no tiene, me cruzo de brazos molesta…molesta con ella, conmigo, con mi entorno, con los éxtasis, con todos y con nadie.

-Vete a la mierda Cho Chang, y deja de seguirme.- le grito a Cho antes de salir del lugar…cuando salto suspiro…no puedo estudiar luego de eso…así que voy a acostarme tranquilamente en mi cama…al final ya son las cinco de la tarde.

POV Cho

Me quedo acosada en aquella habitación, pensando en todo lo que he estado haciendo, Hermione realmente había estado cabreada…creo que eso es poco…ella estaba que echaba humo por las orejas…y en parte es mi culpa.

Me siento en la alfombre a pensar…los minutos pronto se convierten en horas y miro el reloj viendo que son las diez…más minutos…más horas y sin darme cuenta caigo dormida en la alfombra nuevamente…creo que no me gusto el trato de Hermione.

A la siguiente mañana me levante un poco tarde y comencé a caminar por Hogwarts en completo silencio…ella…ella debía estar furiosa, pero, no debió gritarme así…yo solo quiero que se tome un descanso…vale me rindo…que se vaya a la mierda Hermione Granger.

Pero haz un último intento. Me dije a mi misma, ¿Un último intento? ¿Pero qué hacer? ¿Hablar? Pero no hoy…hoy me tomare un descanso y ya mañana hablo con ella…hoy voy a caminar por Hogwarts, a distraerme con Harry…a volar con Ronald…a chismosear con mis amigas

-hoy es un día para mi.- digo animada y camino rápidamente hacia mi torre, me baño, me cambio de ropa…me arreglo el cabello y parto hacia el gran salón con una gran sonrisa. Mientras camino pienso en Hermione…ella… a ella la quiero con todo mi corazón; tal vez no debo presionarla tanto…mañana pensamos en eso Cho…mañana.

Y llego al gran salón y me siento con mis amigas…comenzamos a hablar de todo y de nada a la vez, no sé porque pero siento el peso de su mirada en mi…seguro alucinaciones mías. Luego de una hora comiendo me alisto el cabello y salgo del gran salón dispuesta a jugar un partido de Quiddich con Ronald.

Al llegar al campo de Quiddich veo a Ron subido sobre su escoba practicando, subo sobre mi escoba rápidamente y me coloco a su altura con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Jugamos un partido Ronald?- le pregunto con una sonrisa, él se acerca rápidamente.

-Claro, pero… ¿No estas con eso de impedir que Hermione estudie?- me pregunta el pelirrojo frunciendo ligeramente su entrecejo.

-Si…pero…eso puede esperar al día de mañana. ¿Jugamos?- le pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

El asiente y comenzamos a practicar entre risas…había estado tan centrada en que Hermione no estudiara que me había olvidado de ser yo misma…simplemente Cho Chang…simplemente una chica que sonríe y es feliz.

-Ufff…estoy cansada.- le digo a Ron con una gran sonrisa, mientras seco el sudor que corre por mi frente.

-Voy a darme un baño.- le digo con una sonrisa y me apresuro a bajar de las alturas, han de ser mas de la una de la tarde. Me aproximo sonriendo a las duchas y sin dejar de sonreír me baño…salgo cambiada y saludo a Ronald antes de comenzar a caminar dentro del castillo.

-Hey Harry.- como si el destino así lo quisiese me encuentro con mi amigo pelinegro; Harry me mira sorprendido…seguramente al verme tan relajada y tranquila…como no he estado en estos seis días.

-¿No deberías estar molestando a Herms?- me pregunta con una sonrisa Harry, solo sonrió y me encojo de hombros como acto reflejo.

-Me he tomado un descanso de un día… ¿Jugamos una partida de ajedrez?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-En la sala común esta Hermione.- me dice el mirándome fijamente, me encojo de hombros.

-No importa…no la molestare.- le digo con una sonrisa y ambos subimos abrazados hacia la sala común Griffindor. Como Harry había dicho Hermione estaba allí sentada frente a la chimenea con un libro entre sus piernas…suspire…ya mañana me encargaría de esos putos libros.

Hermione nos vio entrar y me miró fijamente, yo no la mire, bueno si la mire, pero por el rabillo del ojo solamente y luego me senté con Harry a jugar un partido de ajedrez. Hermione me mira, siento su mirada mientras juego…pero llegado un momento me olvido de que esta allí y me centro en jugar…yo llevo tras ella seis días…ahora que ella venga tras mí.

Fin del capitulo

Allen-walker: Te ganaste la dedicatoria, realmente gracias por dejarme saber tu opinión. Yo espero que la historia te guste hasta el final que lo que quedan son tres caps. El titulo lo dice todos…solo diez días…jeje. Espero que te agrade el cap. y Saludos.

Leyla Dniz: Hermione quiere, lo desea…pero al final no…jejeje muy mojigata jejeje. Gracias por el Review y espero que te agrade el cap.; Saludos.

Hin: Ahora ya sabes que hizo Mione jejeje. Qué bueno que te guste la historia y espero no decepcionarte con los tres caps. que faltan jejeje. Gracias por el Review y Besos guapa.

SI LEES Y TE GUSTA LA HISTORIA DEJA REVIEW…Saludos y nos leemos en la próxima.


	8. Dia 8

**NUEVO CAPITULO**

**Quiero agradecer a Leyla Dniz, Hin y Allen Walker por dejar Review y que sepan que este capítulo va para ustedes jejeje Saludos y Felices fiestas a toda(o) s**

**OCTAVO DIA**

POV HEMIONE

Son las diez de la noche, Cho sigue jugando ajedrez con Harry…me sorprende verla tan tranquila…no me ha prestado atención en todo el rato que lleva allí…se supone que debo estar feliz… ¡Puedo estudiar! Pero no lo estoy, no estoy feliz, es más…ni siquiera puedo estudiar; no puedo concentrarme.

Me acomodo mejor en el sillón frente a la chimenea y miro las páginas del libro que se supone que estoy leyendo…pero llevo más de una hora en la misma página…una hora mirando esa página que antes amaba y ahora no puedo prestarle atención. ¿Por qué Cho no me mira? ¿Por qué no me está molestando? ¿Estará molesta? Pero si la molesta se supone que soy yo…no lo sé…me tiene confundida…más que eso, no sé lo que hare, no sé qué pensar…

Una hora más tarde Cho se despide de Harry y se va…siento un peso a mi lado y al girar el rostro veo a Harry mirándome fijamente con sus ojos verdes cubiertos por sus gafas circulares.

-Toma un descanso Mione…y…no dejes ir a las personas que te quieren.- me dice mi amigo y luego se va. Me quedo pensando en sus palabras y luego cierro el libro y camino hacia mi cuarto…me dejo caer en la cama pensando…estoy tan confundida…Cho me gusta…yo quiero todo con ella…pero…Los éxtasis no se contestaran solos… ¿No puedes ser irracional por un momento? No…no puedo ser lo que no soy.

Soy una terca lo se…pero…no sé qué hacer…tal vez solo necesito descansar, mañana todo será más claro, mañana sabré que hacer…además…solo faltan dos días para los éxtasis…¿Cho no puede esperar? Espero que si…y con ese pensamiento caí en un profundo y largo sueño.

La siguiente mañana me levante con el ruido del despertador, abrí los ojos y fije mi atención en la ventana de mi cuarto de prefecta, me senté en la cama pensando…seguía teniendo un enjambre de pensamientos, tal vez luego del desayuno tenga todo más claro. Me levante de la cama, fue al baño, me cepille y me bañe antes de irme hacia el Gran Salón.

Cuando llegue allí me encontré con Ronald y Harry, ellos ya habían comenzado a comer; me senté con ellos y comencé a servirme en silencio…hasta que al mirar hacia la entrada vi aparecer a Cho Chang con una mirada que no supe entender…ella camino hacia su mesa perdiéndose de mi vista de inmediato.

¿Qué hago? ¿Hablo con ella? ¿Le pido que me espere? ¿Pero qué siente ella por mí? ¿Soy solo un juego? ¿Solo ganas de molestar? ¿O soy algo más? ¿Me quiere como yo a ella? No lo sé y eso es lo que me asusta, porque yo le quiero…le quiero pero me da miedo…tengo miedo a todo…porque Cho es muy diferente a mi…ella es muy liberal…en cambio yo…pues soy yo ¿No? La perfecta Hermione Granger.

¿Y si se cansa de esperarme? ¿Si la acepto y se aburre? ¿Qué hare? ¿Por qué pienso siempre en lo malo en lugar de en lo bueno? ¿Por qué tengo que ser así? Ufff…que hacer…Comí en silencio sin dejar de pensar, sentí una mirada en mi espalda y estuve tentada a girarme pero no lo hice…solo seguí comiendo.

-¿Vas a estudiar Hermione?- me pregunta Harry cuando termino mi comida…miro mi plato y lentamente levanto la mirada…no sé qué hare…no sé qué quiero o debo hacer…voy a pensar un rato.

-No lo sé Harry, voy a pasear un rato…necesito algo de aire.- le contesto a Harry antes de levantarme y caminar fuera del Gran Salón. Camino con lentitud por los pasillos de Hogwarts, el lugar está en completo silencio y eso me agrada…me hace sentir tranquila…pero…unos pasos…golpeando con sutileza detrás de mí…y yo conozco el sonido de esos pasos.

-¿Podemos hablar Hermione?- me llega la voz de Cho…me detengo y suspiro con firmeza antes de girarme.

POV Cho

Hermione se gira a mirarme lentamente, he visto confusión en sus ojos desde anoche, sé que se pregunta porque no la persigo, porque no la acoso…y nuevamente veo confusión en su mirada, confusión mezclada con algo más…algo que no conozco pero que me gustaría conocer. Me acerco unos pasos más y me paro frente a ella en completo silencio.

Y comenzamos a caminar una al lado de la otra, Hermione me mira…siento su mirada en mi rostro…miro hacia delante buscando una forma de decirle lo que siento…lo que hay dentro de mi pecho…no soy buena diciendo mis sentimientos.

-Hermione…- murmuro y detengo mi andar, Hermione me mira a los ojos en espera de que diga algo más…veo ansiedad en sus ojos…veo que está esperando por mis palabras…porque le diga algo pero no sé qué decir…ya está diré tal cual y siento…diré lo primero que se me venga a la cabeza.

-¿Sabes? Cuando yo era pequeña amaba mucho comer helado...era mi adición más grande pero claro está que no podía comerlo todos los días…Oh Dios ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Olvida eso Hermione…lo que quiero decir…no tiene nada que ver con lo anterior…solo quiero que sepas que te quiero, como quiero al helado, digo no…te quiero más que al helado mucho mas.- le digo de corrido, ella me mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Dios…siento mucho haberte molestado tanto…yo no quería joderte la existencia…solo intentaba llamar tu atención. Perdón Hermione, tu vales mucho y yo sé que necesitas estudiar y yo molestando y…lo siento…lo siento.- y luego de esas palabras no pude evitar salir corriendo…corrí y corrí hasta que sentí que estaba demasiado cansada.

Cuando me percate me di cuenta de que había llegado al lago, me senté frente a este pensando… ¿Ella que pensara? ¿Vendrá a mí? Seguramente no… ¿Y si viene? ¿Por qué vendría? ¿Sentirá lo mismo que yo? Es que parecías una idiota Cho, eres una vergüenza para los Chang… ¿Qué manera fue esa de decirle a la chica que te gusta que le quieres? Parecía una retardada…ya deja de pensar Cho!

Y luego de eso decidí irme a mi cuarto y tirarme en la cama durante todo el día…todo el día para pensar allí acostada…la noche cayo y yo seguía acostada en la cama…no Salí a nada…y cuando me vine a percatar estaba dormida.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO **

**Espero que os haya gustado…Este es el último capítulo antes de las fiestas.  
**

**DEJEN REVIEWS Y FELICES FIESTAS**


	9. Dia 9

**Quiero agradecer a Leyla Dniz, Allen-walker y a Hin por dejar Review en el capítulo anterior y que sepan que se les agradece y…Feliz año nuevo. **

**Noveno día**

POV Hermione

Llevo todo el día buscando a Cho Chang, pareciera que el mundo se la ha tragado…necesito encontrarla…decirle lo que siento…. ¿Que siento? Eso no lo tengo muy claro pero en algún momento tendré que hacer frente a todos estos sentimientos…y Cho dio el primer paso…me toca dar el segundo.

Ya es de noche, llevo todo el día buscándola… ¿Dónde te metiste Cho? Ni modo…tendré que hablar con ella mañana…y eso es lo que no quería…yo quería hablar con ella hoy…porque lo que necesito es sacarme todos estos rollos de la cabeza…faltan dos días para los éxtasis y yo…si he estudiado una hora seria mucho decir.

Al llegar a mi cuarto corrí al baño, no tarde en meterme y darme una ducha rápida…me coloque mi pijama y me deje caer en la cama pensativa…Cho…Cho…Cho…solo podía pensar en la asiática….me tiene la cabeza dando vueltas y estoy segura de que ella disfruta eso…pero…al mismo tiempo lo hace porque me quiere o por lo menos eso dijo ella. Me quede dormida pensando en Cho…en Cho y más Cho.

A la siguiente mañana ni siquiera me detuve a pensar en estudiar, bueno, si me detuve a pensar en estudiar pero fue un lapso de tres segundos antes de cambiarme de ropa y bajar las escaleras rumbo al gran salón. Cuando entre el lugar estaba lleno, comencé a caminar hacia Ron y Harry rápidamente.

-No estas estudiando.- le escucho comentar a Ron, niego con la cabeza y comienzo a servirme sin quitar mi visa de la mesa Ravenclaw…. ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde estás Cho? Necesito hablar contigo… ¿Eso es difícil de entender? Me sirvo cereal y leche sin siquiera fijarme bien en lo que hago…solo quiero verla…solo eso….aparece Cho…aparece…

Pero los minutos pasaban y nada de nada… ¿Dónde se habrá metido? En algún momento tiene que venir a desayunar…ella tiene que venir.

-Escuche que los éxtasis estarán más sencillos este año.- comento desinteresado Harry, me gire a mirarlo con una ceja levantada… ¿Más sencillos? ¿Los éxtasis más sencillos? ¿Se te zafo una canica Harry? ¿Cuándo han sido sencillos los éxtasis? ¿Por qué mencionan los éxtasis? Acaso no notan que estoy sufriendo doblemente…estoy perdiendo tiempo…no hablo con Cho y no estudio…es tiempo súper desperdiciado.

-Nunca creas los rumores Harry, cuando dicen que es fácil es difícil…entiendes…cuando dicen que es difícil…pues es más difícil aun….y…- mis palabras se perdieron cuando una cabellera negra entro al lugar…Allí estas…no podrías haberte desaparecido…Ahora hay que esperar que desayune y cuando salga me voy tras ella.

Los minutos pasaban lentos, muy lentos mientras escuchaba a Harry hablar de no sé qué y a Ron contestar con un no seque…y Dios… que hermosa es Cho Chang cuando come…delicada, fina y sensual en dosis iguales. Me estoy mal viajando, concéntrate en otra cosa Hermione. Suspire dándole un sorbo a mi jugo de zanahorias mientras veía a Ron levantarse y comenzar a alejarse…Harry seguía desayunando con tranquilidad.

Al fin, Cho se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida…me levante de un salto y la seguí con una gran sonrisa.

POV Cho

Esa mañana me había despertado de una manera poco inusual…una voz me llamaba con insistencia y cuando abrí los ojos me encontré de frente con los ojos azules de Luna Lovegood…me fije en mi alrededor y recordé que había bajado muy temprano en la mañana hacia la sala común y me había quedado dormida.

-SI no despiertas, no llegaras a ver a tu leona en el desayuno.- me dijo la chica de pelos rubios con voz soñadora. Levante una ceja, Lovegood podría ser una lunática pero...joder era muy inteligente y a veces se percataba de cosas que para otros eran invisible.

-Claro...voy a subir a darme una ducha.- dije sin dejar de mirarla como si tuviera tres cabezas. Subí rápido arriba y me di un baño antes de colocarme ropa cómoda. Baje las escaleras sonriendo y pensando que había llegado la hora saber que pensaba Hermione. No me fije en nada al entrar al gran salón solo camine y me senté a desayunar.

Al terminar mi desayuno salí del gran salón, dirigiéndome afuera, podía escuchar unos pasos siguiéndome sigilosamente y estoy segura que es Hermione, seguí andando hasta llegar al lago...donde me quede de pie mirando hacia la lejanía.

-¿Porque me sigues?- pregunte con una sonrisa deslizándose por mis labios.

-Pensé que no te habías percatado.- dijo una voz, un momento, no era la voz de Hermione. Me gire hacia la voz encontrándome con un pelirrojo que sonreía.

-Hola Ron.- salude intentando esbozar una sonrisa, el chico se paró a mi lado y estuvo hablando por horas, por un momento pensé que era una grabadora sin descanso. Al llegar la tarde Ronald al fin se despidió.

Con un suspiro derrotado me dirigí adentro, Harry tenía razón, nadie aparta a Hermione de los libros...menos diez días antes de los éxtasis.

-Al fin estas sola.- escuche una voz en la oscuridad del jardín, di un brinco asustado y al voltear me encontré con una Hermione que me miraba con una cínica sonrisa...una sonrisa seguramente luminosa ilumino mi rostro al verla.

-Pensé que estabas estudiando.- dije sonriendo, ella me dedico una sonrisa y me tomo de la mano.

-Tenía algo importante que hacer antes de estudiar.- me dijo y luego sentí sus labios en los míos, moviéndose con rapidez y confianza a la vez. Le respondí el beso y envolví mis brazos por encima de sus hombros y ella los paso por mi cintura.

-Más importarte que tus estudios, lo que sea que tuvieras que hacer debe ser muy especial.- dije sin poder quitar mi sonrisa socarrona, mientras nuestras frentes quedaban unidas. Ella sonrió y me mordió el labio arrancando un gemido de mis labios.

-No hables estupideces Cho... le quitas la emoción al momento. - me dijo besándome suavemente, sus manos acariciando mis caderas con dulzura, su aliento azotando todos mis sentidos.

-Yo no hablo estupideces, si no verdades.- dije tranquilamente mientras adentraba mi lengua en su boca, Hermione se quejó a viva voz y sin darse cuenta siquiera había apretado mis caderas.

-Her...mosas verdades.- susurro ella sonriendo y jugando con mi lengua a lo que yo solo pude asentir, soy tan feliz…estoy en el cielo.

-Me acompañas a mi cuarto…llevo diez malditos días volviéndome loca por ti…no puedes rechazarme.- me dice Hermione con media sonrisa….asiento…emocionada y feliz y comenzamos a hacer nuestro camino hacia el cuarto de mi castaña.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Bueno, esta historia acaba en el próximo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado el cap. y espero no decepcionaros con el final.

DEJEN REVIEWS


	10. Dia 10

**Quiero dedicar esta capitulo, el ultimo, a Hin, allen-walker y Leyla Dniz quienes dejaron un Review en el capítulo anterior…que sepan que este último capítulo va dedicado a ustedes.**

**Besos y los dejo leer.**

**Decimo día**

POV Hermione

Mientras caminamos no puedo dejar de mover mis manos, quiero hacer tantas cosas…que no podría decir cual quiero hacer primero. Al final estaba con Cho, caminando a mi cuarto para tener relaciones… ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí? Ah, Claro, ya recordé…es que mientras seguía a Cho…Ronald se interpuso y estuvo hablando con ella como no sé cuántas horas y me sentí celosa y por eso termine diciéndole a Cho todo lo que de verdad tenia dentro.

-Pues…aquí estamos.- le escucho susurrar a Cho cuando entramos a mi cuarto…cierro la puerta y automáticamente me lanzo a los brazos de Cho…nuestros labios chocan y por el impulso caemos a la cama…las manos de Cho recorren mi cuerpo de arriba abajo…y Dios…eso es lo que he deseado desde no sé cuánto tiempo.

Nuestras lenguas juegan un mismo juego, su boca es cálida y me enloquece…bajo mis manos hasta sus caderas…me siento fuerte estando sobre ella…y como si me leyese el pensamiento Cho me giro y me puso debajo de ella…y me sonreí…la descarada águila me sonríe.

-Mi leoncita está muy desenfrenada.- me susurra Cho con una sonrisa y baja su boca a la mía…mis manos siguen en sus caderas…acariciando…subiendo un poco la camisa para sentir la piel que está debajo; Cho baja a mi cuello y gimoteo cuando comienza a chupar y lamer de manera alternativa.

-Mmm… ¿Te gusta?- me pregunta Cho lamiendo suavemente mi mandíbula…siento sus manos subiendo mi camisa y me acomodo mejor para facilitarle la tarea…ella me sonríe…y me saca la camisa tirándola lejos y bajando a morderme el cuello.

-Siii…ummm…Chooo.- gimo cuando aún sin sacarme el sujetador le dio una pequeña mordida a mi pezón endurecido…ella sonríe y de un movimiento certero me ha quitado el sujetador…y tiemblo…tiemblo porque la deseo demasiado.

-Calma hermosa…no te voy a lastimar.- me susurra Cho, ¿Cree que tiemblo porque tengo miedo? Miedo el que ella debe sentir al verme…que estoy necesitada…que la quiero rápido, ahora, en este preciso instante y sin tantas vueltas.

-Ahhh…Cho…si…maa…- gimo cuando siento que chupa mi pezón derecho y luego me besa y me aprieta suavemente los pechos…oh Cho…que me tienes dando vueltas…por favor hazme el amor y no le des vueltas…no quiero juegos preliminares…solo quiero que me hagas sentir placer.

-Tócame Hermione…tócame.- me pide Cho tomando mis manos con las suyas y llevándolas a sus pechos cubiertos por el sujetados ¿Cuándo se quitó la camisa? Cho es veloz, me sonrojo al sujetar sus pechos pero me olvido de eso y comienzo a apretar sus pechos…ella deja caer el cabeza y gime mi nombre…aprieto sus pechos con más ganas sacando nuevos gemidos…y luego lo saco y voy a chupar su pezón derecho…esta duro…esta sexi…y yo estoy demasiado caliente.

-Acuéstate…- me ordena Cho…la obedezco…me dejo caer en la cama y ella me mira ardientemente y comienza a tirar de mi pantalón junto con las bragas…la miro…me muerdo el labio…la deseo demasiado…la deseo tan mal que me duele…ella me mira con pasión y coloca sus manos en mis rodillas…y comienza el lento y sexi ascenso.

-Te hare gemir en éxtasis.- me dice con una sonrisa socarrona y siento sus dedos cepillar contra mi zona más sensible…joder…que estoy caliente.

-Choo…por…favor…nooo…mee…hagas es-perar- le digo casi temblando…la necesito…necesito esto demasiado…casi se vuelve una necesidad primaria…Cho sonríe…seguramente porque me encuentra húmeda.

-Ahhh…Ahhh…Siii…vamos si, fuerte….- le pido entre gemidos, ella pasea sus dedos por mis labios con rapidez y se acerca a mi entrada pero ni caso le hace…cierro los ojos…como mantenerlos abiertos ante tal placer…y luego siento su boca…su boca sujetando mi clítoris.

-Ahhh…Cho…fuer…te…maa…mas…fuerte.- gimo apretando su cabello entre mis manos, siento como ha atrapado mi clítoris en su boca y lo succiona de manera sexi…sus dedos acarician mi entrada levemente…como jugando conmigo…como diciendo: si…no…ruega.

-Ohh mierda…Cho Chang…te quiero en mi…por favor-le pido, ella chupa mi clítoris con gusto y luego dos dedos dentro de mí, aprieto su cabello…y tiemblo…no durare mucho así…como durar mucho de esta manera…maldita sea que esto es el cielo.

-Ahhh…joder…mierda….Siii…mas…masss…maass…rápido, fuerte…mas- grito en éxtasis, Cho me complace y se mueve más rápido…con más fuerza…y siento como los espasmos me recorren de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba.

-Ven Hermione…dame de beber.- escucho susurrar a Cho y me vengo…escuchar su voz era lo único que me faltaba; arqueo la espalda completamente extasiada, muero y revivo en ese momento y siento el placer más grande del mando.

POV Cho

Hacer que Hermione tuviese un orgasmo es lo más fascinante que he hecho…y chupar cada gota de ella lo es aún más…coloco una mano en su estómago buscando su tranquilidad…ella sigue arqueada y mordiéndose fuertemente el labio inferior…se le ve tan relajada.

-Cho…eso fue maravilloso…acabo de comprobar que los éxtasis crean adición.- me susurra Hermione, todavía sigue arqueada…se nota que aún no se recupera de su orgasmo…me acuesto sobre ella…le acaricio suavemente los cabellos intentando buscar su tranquilidad.

Y sonrió…porque el día de ayer llegue a pensar que sería imposible lograr que Hermione olvidase sus amados éxtasis…hoy sé que no fue imposible; que aquí estamos…ambas…con ganas de la otra…y siento a Hermione respirando todavía por la boca y sonrió mas pronunciadamente…

-Cho…creo que ha llegado mi turno.- me susurra Hermione, me alejo y la miro con una sonrisa…clic…me quito el sujetador y ella no tarda en acostarme en la cama y besarme. Sonrió…ahora sé que no es imposible alejar a Hermione de sus estudios…aun cuando sean diez días antes de los éxtasis.

Yo logre en diez días…lo que mucho no habían logrado en años…

Conseguí alejarla de los éxtasis…

Conseguí enamorarla…

Y conseguí tener sexo con ella…

Soy una tía con suerte…

Y espero que sigamos juntas por mucho tiempo….

Y ahora apaguemos esto…voy a disfrutar…

FIN

Jejeje, espero que os haya gustado, ese fue el final y espero no haberlos decepcionado.

Si leíste desde el principio y te gusto la historia no dudes en dejar Review

DEJAD REVIEW: SON GRATIS

GRACIAS POR LEER

LES DESEO UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO


End file.
